Rory's mistake
by purplepagoda
Summary: Something comes between Logan and Rory, but can the same thing that comes between them cause the ruin of Rory and Lorelai's relationship too? Can it really be that bad?
1. The secret that could change everything

Lorelai is waiting at Luke's for Rory talking to Luke when a red-eyed Rory finally arrives.

"Hey are you ok?" Luke asks in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Rory do you want to talk?"

"No I'm fine I was just crying about the end of a book."

"You were reading while you were driving?"

"NO as I was about to get out I noticed the book lying next to me and I realized that I hadn't finished it, I knew I only had two pages left so I finished it and it was sad so I started to cry."

"Oh."

"So Rory do you want some coffee?" Luke asks as he grabs a cup expecting her to say yes.

"No, I'm not really in a coffee mood."

"Oh well how about a pie mood?"

"That is exactly the kind of mood I'm in Luke thank you for asking."

"One piece of pie coming up."

After Lorelai and Rory scarf down an entire pie they go to Lorelai's to watch a movie, Luke however does not join them because he is tired so he goes to bed.

During the movie Rory and Lorelai begin to talk about each one's week.

"So, what were you really crying about earlier?"

"The book."

"I know you better than that, why were you crying?"

"I don't know, gee is it that big of deal?"

"I guess not."

"Good."

"Rory please tell me what is really going on."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Fine I'll respect that."

Monday Yale:

Rory and Logan are at Rory's dorm in the living room watching a movie in quiet while Paris and Doyle are out.

"Logan do you ever want to get married?"

"I guess eventually."

"Do you ever want any kids?"

"Yeah _some _day."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason I was just wondering."

"Rory, this isn't the I'm ready to get more serious now talk is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Normally a few months into a relationship the girl asks hoping to find out whether or not to keep the guy."

"No, it's not."

"What is it then?"

"It's not important _right now_."

"Ace you're acting a little off are you sure something isn't going on."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok, I'm going to get a soda do you want one?"

"No I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want a beer?"

"NO."

"Some water?"

"Some water would be nice."

"Ok then." Logan grabs a soda and a bottle of water and sits back down next to Rory. He leans over as if he wants to kiss her. Rory turns her head and kisses him.

"Stop! Logan not tonight."

"Ok. Can we make out?"

"No it never stops at just making out."

"Ok, but why would that be so bad?"

"I just don't want to. Ok?"

"Fine, but I know something's going on."

"Yeah there is."

"What?"

"Logan I want to slow things down a little."

"Why?"

"Because it's just too much too fast."

"Why, did I do something wrong?"

"No, look just forget about it."

"Ace what's going on?"

"Logan, I think I need some time away from you to sort things out."

"Why? Did something happen, am I making you uncomfortable? Just tell me what it is and I'll fix it."

"It isn't that simple."

"Come on Rory just tell me what's wrong."

"Logan I need some time away from you because I need to sort things out before the baby gets here."

"Baby, what baby?"

"Logan I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went to the doctor and I defiantly am sure."

"You're having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"With me?"

"Yeah."

"Man…"

"Look Logan I know this is a lot to handle, and I'll understand if you want some time to think."

"Yeah ok, I'm going to go home and think and in the morning we can meet at my place to discuss things."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning at 9?"

"Ok."

9 A.M. the next morning Rory goes to Logan's dorm. NO one comes to the door, so she opens it because it's unlocked. Rory steps in the dorm, and to her surprise it is completely empty except for an envelope addressed to her. She quickly opens it and reads it.

"Dear Rory,

I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility, so I'm changing schools. I don't know when, or if I'm coming back. I'm really sorry. I don't care what you do, but I won't be here. I can't help you. I don't want this, but it's your decision. I wish you the best of luck. There's a check for 500 in this envelope addressed to you. You can do whatever you want to with it.

Logan."

Rory begins to sob and doesn't fell like going to class so instead she goes home to Stars Hollow. She rushes home. When she reaches Lorelai's she finds Lorelai just about to walk out the door. So she runs up the porch to her mother and hugs her.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you in school?"

"Because I don't feel like going to class."

"Are you sick."

"What do you mean?"

"Like with a cold?"

"No, but can I use the bathroom before you shut the door?"

"Yeah go ahead." Lorelai goes back in the house while she waits for Rory to finish in the bathroom.

"Rory what's going on?"

"With what?"

"With you?"

"Nothing." Rory says wanting to tell her mother but being afraid she'll be mad at her.

"Rory I know you, what's really going on?"

"Did something happen between you and Logan?"

"Kind of." Rory says aware that if she doesn't tell her mother the truth she'll find out one way or another.

"Did you two break up?"

"Kind of."

"How can you kind of break up? You either did or you didn't."

"He left."

"He left town?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he's a cowardly jerk."

"Why?"

"Because…" Rory is interrupted mid-sentence with the urge to run to the bathroom.

"Rory are you ok in there?" Lorelai asks as she stands outside the bathroom door and waits.

"Yeah." Rory says as she comes out.

"Look Rory if it isn't important I have to go to work."

"It's important, please stay."

"Ok, but you have to tell me what's going on."

"Fine, but please stay calm, and promise me you won't get mad."

"I won't get mad."

"Are you sure you won't get mad?"

"Yes."

"Are you 100 sure you won't get mad?"

"Well I'm sure I won't if you don't tell me."

"Please just be calm, and don't freak out."

"Ok, tell me already."

"Ok. Logan left because I told him…"

"You told him what? Did you tell him to leave?"

"No."

"What then?"

"He left because I told him that I'm… man this is really hard."

"Just spit it out Rory."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Rory, tell me you're joking."

"I'm not, believe me I wish I were."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"100?"

"Yeah."

"Is this what you were crying about the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm going to call the inn and tell them I can't make it today."

"No, it's ok."

"I'm staying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went to the doctor's the other day for a physical, and he called me back later and told me. I didn't even realize I was. I mean I didn't even suspect it. I mean I got my period and I wasn't sick, until the last few days."

"So what did he say?"

"He said sometimes it takes awhile before the body realizes it so most women get a period when they're up to 4 weeks, so they can get 1, or 2 before they miss one and find out they're pregnant."

"Oh. So did Logan just up and leave or what?"

"He left a note and 500 but I am just so confused I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry babe."

"So you're not mad?"

"No."

That's what Rory pictured happening after she went to Logan's but it didn't, she couldn't make herself face her mom let alone tell her. She just wanted her mom to make everything better, but she was a grown up, she didn't need her mother to fix it for her. So instead of going to Lorelai's she went on with her day as usual like nothing happened. Later that night Paris noticed something was wrong and questioned her about it.

"Rory are you ok?"

"Yeah." Rory said as she headed to the bathroom. Paris was studying in the common room and couldn't help but notice how frequently Rory was going to the bathroom. After a while she sat down next to Paris long enough for Paris to play 20 questions.

"Rory are you sick?"

"Kind of."

"You sure are going to the bathroom a lot."

"I know. Don't worry about it."

"I'm here if you want to talk." Paris says with true concern.

"NO, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't look fine."

"I'm just a little confused I guess."

"Oh. Tell me about it."

"Logan left."

"Logan left you? I'm sorry."

"No, he left town."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it just yet."

"Ok."

Rory once again returns to the bathroom and when she returns Paris has a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"What?" Rory asks.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"What don't be silly."

"Rory come on, that many trips to the bathroom and nothing's going on?"

"Fine, I'll admit it I'm pregnant, but you can't tell anyone I haven't even told my mom yet, honestly I can barely admit it to myself."

"I won't tell anyone. So is that why Logan left?"

"Yeah, I guess. That's what it said in the letter he left me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Are you going to finish school?"

"I'll finish this year for sure, but I don't know after that. I mean, I need a job, and to go to school, and I couldn't stay in the dorm because there is no room for a baby, and I'm sure it's frowned upon. I mean everything is just so complicated."

"Rory don't give up on your dream. I mean how long have you wanted to be a journalist?"

"Ever since I learned how to write."

"Ok, and you're going to let one complication get in the way of that? If you are I guess you're not the Rory Gilmore I know."

"You're right, life isn't fun if you just breeze through it."

"Exactly."

Easter dinner the Gilmore's:

Lorelai decides to go to Easter dinner but to bring Luke with her, and since both Lorelai and Rory have been busy they haven't seen each other in weeks.

The dinner table:

Seating:

LuLuke

LoLorelai

Ri. Richard

RoRory

EEmily

Everyone eats in silence, until Emily begins to ask questions.

"So Rory how's school?"

"Fine."

"Lorelai how's the inn?"

"Fine."

"Luke how's the dinner?"

"Fine."

"Richard how's work?"

"Fine."

"If you 4 don't start answering with some enthusiasm I may have to ask real questions."

Once the dreadful evening is over Luke, Lorelai, and Rory all get in their cars to leave. Lorelai lets Luke drive and calls Rory on her cell phone before they even leave the driveway.

"What?"

"Hey don't be so snappy."

"Sorry."

"Do you want to come have some coffee with me?"

"No, I have to study."

"Alright."


	2. Changes for the better?

Rory manages to avoid her mother until the first week of June, and manages to get out of Friday night dinners for a month by June because the Gilmore's went to Europe.

June 4th at 11 A.M.:

Luke and Lorelai find Rory waiting for them to arrive outside her dorm. Because it is a little bit chilly Rory manages to pull of wearing an oversized Yale sweatshirt. Lorelai and Rory begin to chat as Luke carries boxes to the car. Within 45 minutes everything is loaded and the three of them head back to Stars Hollow. Luke takes everything that Rory doesn't need and puts it in the empty garage. When Luke is finished he drives back to the diner leaving the girls to talk.

"So is it just me or have you been avoiding me?" Lorelai asks as she watches Rory awkwardly sit down at the kitchen table.

"No."

"Rory!"

"What?"

"I know you haven't been having dinner with your grandparents for the last four weeks."

"So?"

"Why haven't you called or dropped by?"

"I've been busy."

"For four weeks straight?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on?'

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to go change I'm hot."

"Ok."

Rory returns wearing a baggy t-shirt in place of her Yale sweatshirt.

"Why are you wearing that shirt?"

"Because I like it."

"I know but it's huge on you."

"So I want to be comfortable."

"Rory spill the beans."

"Beans? What bean?"

Rory manages to be clueless into August but Lorelai tricks her by turning the air conditioning off one night. When Lorelai knows Rory is asleep she opens the door and tiptoes into Rory's room. Rory's back is facing the door so Lorelai crawls to the other side of the bed where Rory has a sheet covering her up. Lorelai studies her carefully and notices Rory's hand on her stomach, but Lorelai is extremely confused when she notices

where her stomach is. Knowing that Rory is an extremely heavy sleeper Lorelai removes Rory's hand and pulls down the sheet. Lorelai in shock goes back to bed to put it all together. Around 10:30 Rory finally wakes up gets dressed and goes into the kitchen where her mother is sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No."

"You know I just realized you haven't had coffee the whole time you've been here this summer?"

"So?"

"We love coffee, and I don't see you giving up coffee unless someone made you."

"So?"

"I also noticed you only wear baggy clothes."

"So?"

"I also noticed that you haven't said a word about Logan in many months."

"So? We broke up."

"Why Rory what really happened?"

"Look I don't feel like talking."

"I do sit down."

"I don't have to I'm an adult."

"I don't care sit down, I'm still your mother."

"What do you want?"

"Rory tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Rory!"

"Ok. Logan and I didn't really break up he left."

"He left you?"

"NO he left town."

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk."

"Rory if you don't tell me the truth right now I'm calling your grandmother."

"What for?"

"To tell her that there is an emergency and she needs to come home immediately."

"Fine."

"Just tell me."

"Why don't I show you let me go change."

"Fine."

Rory comes back out minutes later with a shirt that actually fit on.

"Here is what I haven't told you. I'm pregnant. Are you happy now?"

"No, I want you to tell me what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know how, and what happened."

"Fine."

"Rory didn't you use protection?"

"Yes."

"Every time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The first time Logan and I had sex I wasn't really expecting it and I got caught up in the moment and I just forgot."

"You can't just forget this is what happens."

"I know, anyway I went for a physical and I didn't even think I was, but then the doctor called and told me I was, and I was really shocked and confused."

"What happened to you and Logan?"

"I told him, and then I said that I knew it was confusing so I let him go home and think about it, but when I went over there the next morning he was gone."

"He just left?"

"He left this lame note, and some money."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't know what to do."

"Oh."

"Mom I don't know what to do, I have so much I have to figure out."

"Rory you're not quitting school are you?"

"NO I know quitting isn't an option."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"Getting a job, and an apartment near campus."

"What are you going to do with the baby while you are at school?"

"I don't know I don't even want to think about it right now."

"Ok."

"Oh, hold on." Rory rushes into her room, goes under her bed and pulls out a book.

"What's that?"

"Look at it."

Lorelai opens the cover of the book and finds ultrasound pictures.

"Oh wow, do you know what it is?"

"No, it's a Gilmore though it's stubborn, it refuses to open it's legs."

"That sounds about right."

"Go in the living room."

"Why."

"I have something I want to show you."

"What?"

"Just watch." Rory says as she pops a tape into the V.C.R.

"Wow."

"This is the most recent ultrasound."

"When is your next appointment?"

"The week I go back to school."

"Which is when?"

"The week I have to go back to Friday night dinner."

"Which is when?"

"The first week of September."

"So how far along are you now?"

"5 months."

"Can I go with you?"

"If you want. Mom will you go to Friday night dinner with me?"

"Why?"

"Do you think I've told grandma yet?"

"Right. I'll go."

"Good. You're mad at me aren't you?"

"No, I'm just disappointed in your choice that led you to being pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Rory move back in."

"What? Why?"

"I can take care of the baby while you're in school."

"Mom you don't have a place to put a baby in this house."

"You've forgotten we have a spare bedroom."

"No you've forgotten we have no spare room in the spare room."

"No I haven't we have an almost empty garage."

"I guess."

"We can put all the junk from the bedroom in the garage."

"I guess."

"Rory, please."

"Mom I don't to be one of those people who lives with her mother until she's 40."

"Until I'm 40 or until you're 40."

"Until I'm 40."

"Don't worry I'll kick you out before then."

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Mom, I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"This whole parent deal."

"You'll be fine."

"The baby isn't even here yet and I already feel like a bad parent."

"Rory you're underestimating yourself."

"Mom I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."

"I don't know, I mean anything else I would have planned way into the future. I don't have anything for the baby."

"Listen to me. There was once a wise man who said ' If you take life inch by inch life will be a cinch, if you take life yard by yard life will be hard.'"

"Who said that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, but mom I don't have anything, and only 3 people know excluding the doctor and I'm 5 months pregnant."

"3?"

"I told Paris."

"When?"

"After Logan left."

"Rory why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I couldn't I was too afraid."

"I understand."


End file.
